Exploding Star
by wolfy447
Summary: 10 Cloverfield Lane was an origin story for a warrior the new world isn't prepared for. When aliens invade earth and reap the populations she's recruited to serve for her planet. What happens when a coven of Vampires attempts to fight for her? Where is Renesme? What's happening to werewolves? Why is this happening? Does Earth have a chance at all for survival?


**Welcome Twilight and Bad Robot fans, I hope you're in the mood for the continuation none of us knew we needed. Now these two franchises have nothing to do with each other so I'll bet you're thinking 'How could this work?' but if you've seen 'Cloverfield Paradox' you'd know this is extremely possible and it's bound to happen in at least one of the billions upon billions of multiverses out there. So sit back, relax, and tell logic to kiss your glittery vampire ass. This is Exploding Star...**

What happens when the stars fall from the sky? When the moon turns to blood and people run around in the streets because they know they're going to die? That uncertainty... the question 'God where are you?' runs through everyone's mind. What would you do if you knew the world was ending, or at least ending in the sense to where everything down to the bare minimum changed?

For Michelle... she chose to fight.

When bio-mechanical spaceships invaded earth they had stumbled upon a force like no other. A woman pushed to the edge and forced to sacrifice any humanity left in her soul to escape the clutch of a deranged ex military psychopath who had locked her away in an underground bunker to play daddy daughter games. A woman who had nothing left but climbed from the ground anyway ready to take on this post apocalyptic world and all it's inhabitants.

About to give up her life in the drivers seat of an old beat up pick up truck as it was being raised to the mouth of this massive disgusting beast from beyond the atmosphere she decided to go out swinging. With nothing more than the pages of a magazine, a lighter, and a bottle of jack she fashioned herself a makeshift bomb and hurled it into the mouth of the monster.

Crashing to the ground she screamed but landed on all four wheels watching as the air craft fell to pieces and scattered across the open field...

Hopping into the car of a woman who came to them for safety but was turned away at the door she drove off, crashing into the mailbox for 10 Clover field busting it and sending parts all along the highway. The static of the radio tuning in to the voice of prerecorded message "We are winning." Those three words telling exactly what she needed to hear. "If you are hearing this... go to baton rouge, there are people there who can help you. But if you have any medical training or combat experience we need your help. We have taken back the southern boarders... head to Houston." She came to a stop at the billboard on the side of the highway. An arrow pointing north for Baton Rouge and and arrow pointing west for Houston. "We are winning... if you are hearing this..." It trailed off into another cycle of the recording.

With no more than a moments hesitation she pulled the steering wheel driving off down the road to her left leaving skid marks. She was going to Houston. She was going to fight. She has spent way to much time running. It was time to start living.

Meanwhile...

Standing on the edge of the cliff looking out at the ocean Bella Swan-Cullen had fear in her eyes for the first time since she died. The last time she stood here she was summoning hallucinations of the man she loved by threatening her own life. This time she wanted to jump because she didn't want to give those monster's the satisfaction of taking her out. The thing is... she's already dead. In death she's never felt more alive but why does she question her power now?

Why can't she be brave as these things circulate the air far off over the ocean? How many of them are there? Can her kind fight against them? Is this it? After everything, all the chaos mankind and vampires have faced throughout the centuries, is it just going to end.

"Bella." Her husbands voice filled her head like capsules of ibuprofen to take the pain away. "It isn't safe out here..."

"Oh please... I'm immortal." She didn't even turn to look at him.

"I know... but your only immortal if your smart." He had a point. As many times as he's lit a frozen body on fire he should know. He was lifeless without her and would be again. "Come on... let's head home. Carlisle has a plan."

"Is there something I don't know?" She finally stepped down off the ledge and walked over to him. A look of hope glimmering across her creepy red eyes.

"If there is you and I are both in the dark..." His pale face, forever frozen at the age of seventeen, still so confident even as the world lay in the balance.

The two of them linked arms and reentered the maze of trees. The forest was abnormally quiet. No birds, no crickets, no wild animals anywhere. It was more terrifying than any of the blood suckers the two of them had ever faced off against. Even more frightening when a sound did come into their senses.

"Alice..." Edward narrowed his brow pulling his wife closer to his chest bracing her as the sounds got louder.

Within moments Alice and the rest of the Cullen coven came races in their direction. "RUUNNN!" She cried as she sped past.

An outcry came from Emmett as he tumbled to the ground, turning onto his back he looked up as this disgusting creature reached down with it's slimy multi-mouthed worm like snout, teeth spinning as it prepared to sink them into the body of muscle beneath it. Rosalie tackled the monster pulling it down with her as she dove an entire fist into where it's back should be. A thin layer of it's skin busting and her arm sinking into a vat of yellow and orange sludge.

She screamed as she pulled back. Her forearm leading down to what looked like melted plastic, her hand was gone. The creature swiveled it's head towards her latching onto her face and ripping her head off the second those sharp bony blades made contact with her flesh.

"NOOOOO!" Emmett cried.

Carlisle grabbing the boy he called son by the arm and pulling him up. "We have to go!" The two of them looking back as they sped off into the night.

Bella had only one question as she ran with all of the force her legs would allow her too. 'Where's my daughter.'


End file.
